1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to electrical outlet covers.
2. Related Art
Electrical devices used in conjunction with electrical device boxes vary and include electrical outlets (both standard and ground fault current interrupts), light switches (both toggle and rocker plates), rounds, and cable television and/or telephone ports. Conventional covers for electrical device boxes are designed to try and prevent inadvertent access to the electrical conductive elements of electrical devices and to hide associated wiring. Each type of electrical device requires different dimensioned access openings in a cover to accommodate it. However, conventional covers usually are non-convertible in their design, and therefore, each electrical device requires a different type of conventional cover configured for it. Thus, to install or service electrical devices, an electrician must carry several types of conventional covers to each site, which are time consuming and inefficient to install.